


Sick

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IDK what else to tell you, Kylo Ren is really sick, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: Ok, guys, I'm obsessed with sickfics. I thought about the idea of it, and this is what I came up with. I haven't been able to read any yet, but if anyone has any good ones they know of, PLEASE TELL ME! Anyway, this fic doesn't have a certain time where it is, but it's after TFA and before TROS. Ok? Ok. This was a lot of fun to write.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, I'm obsessed with sickfics. I thought about the idea of it, and this is what I came up with. I haven't been able to read any yet, but if anyone has any good ones they know of, PLEASE TELL ME! Anyway, this fic doesn't have a certain time where it is, but it's after TFA and before TROS. Ok? Ok. This was a lot of fun to write.

It started without warning, on a warm summer night.

Rey was meditating, and her mind had been blank.

Then came the pain. She felt a wave of nausea, and then fatigue and muscle ache.

_Rey. Rey. Rey._

Rey tried to ignore him.

_Come on, I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me._

Rey tried to ignore him, _again,_ and failed miserably. A horrid cough rocked through her body. Followed by the unmistakable feeling of the chills, despite the warm night.

_Come on, Rey. Please?_

Rey opened her eyes.

_What do you want, Kylo?_

_I'm don't know. I was bored._

_Couldn't you just go destroy a planet, if your so bored? Stop bothering me._

A horrible wave of nausea washed over him. She felt his gag reflex. 

_You're sick, aren't you?_

_Am not._

_You just puked up your guts._

_Not sick._

_Sure. Have fun puking your guts up._

_\-----_

A few minutes after she woke up, she felt him reach out into their bond.

_I had to go to the med bay last night._

_And?_

_I'm sick._

_Hah. Serves you right._

She could almost feel his glare on her.

_You should sleep._

_I can't sleep._

_Why not?_

_It's too bright where I am._

_Try to anyway._

She could almost feel him sulking. _Fine, I will._

_\-----_

A few days later, she was cleaning her blaster when she felt Kylo pass into her mind again.

 _Rey,_ a cracked, raw voice said.

_You sound like hell._

_I feel like it._ He coughed, he sounded like he was choking. 

_Can you even take care of yourself?_

He didn't answer. 

\-----

_Rey? Rey, please?_

_What,_ she answered sharply. 

_Can you just come sit with me? I don't think you can get sick._

_You should be sleeping..._

_I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in years. Please._

_Fine._

She passed into his surroundings.

There wasn't much furniture. A desk, a stiff couch, and a huge bed with a lamp next to it.

He was on his bed, curled up under a pile of dark blankets, looking pale as snow. 

She walked over and sat down next to him. 

_Thanks,_ he murmured through the bond. 

She grabbed his hand, and then looked him over. 

He was pale as hell, and his scar looked even more pronounced against his almost translucent skin. There was sweat on his face, and when he opened his eyes again they looked far away. 

Rey felt bad for him. 

He rolled over, and looked as if he was going throw up, so Rey used the force to drag a trash can across the room and in front of him. He started to heave, and it took him a while to finish. When he rolled over again, (which looked as if it took all of his strength) he didn't move. Rey laid down next to him, and she started stroking his hair. He was practically purring. Rey reached over and started to rub his stomach. He recoiled.

_It helps me a lot when I'm sick. I'm not doing anything that'll hurt._

He eased back into her hand, and let her rub circles on his stomach. They laid like this for a bit. Suddenly, Kylo flinched. Rey reached into their bond, and felt his pounding headache. She stood up, and he whimpered.

_I'll be back in a second._

She ripped some of the cloth of of her shirt, and wet it under the faucet. She went back and laid the cloth on his head. She snuggled back into him, and rubbed his stomach with on hand, and she held his other. That's how Kylo fell asleep. 

She pulled her hand out of his, and started to stroke his hair. _Kriff, how is it so soft?_ This time she just decided to be lazy and used the force to drift the cloth into that bathroom and wet it. She was just so dang _comfortable._

She didn't fall asleep, but just let her mind go blank. Eventually, Kylo woke again and Rey helped him roll over so he could throw up. He whimpered a bit, and Rey started to rub his stomach again. 

_Thanks for doing this..._ Kylo muttered through the bond as he fell back asleep. 

God, she could just lay here all day. 


End file.
